


How Can I Not Love You, Xena?

by 9r7g5h



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Xena: Warrior Princess fanvid to the song 'How Can I Not Love You' by Joy Enriquez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Not Love You, Xena?

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at a real fanvid, though the first one was years ago. Enjoy!


End file.
